Mr President
by SKYE51399
Summary: "Move! We have to go now!" David barked orders at them. David grabbing Hotch letting Morgan take Emily quickly making their way off stage. "Paul what is going on, we can see now that the President and First Lady are getting pushed off stage!" "I have no idea what's happening Joh-" Paul was interrupted by the stage blowing up. Agent E. Hotchner help with the story, please R
1. Chapter 1

"Amy can you see the President him-self?"

"No, John the President has yet to get here. Wait a minute John…I'm get word now that he is about two blocks away" Amy smiled into the camera.

The camera picture changed to a man "Paul, Amy just got word that the President is two blocks from Lincoln Memorial you're there tell us what's going on?"

Paul nodded, his hand on his ear listening to John speak. "Yes John, it's crazy over here" the camera man moved the camera away from Paul onto the crowd of people surrounding Lincoln, "As you see there are people everywhere waiting to see President Hotchner and the First Lady"

"Thank you Paul, Amy we'll be right back after this break, I'm John Davison from channel 4 news stay tunes."

~~~~~  
"Mr. President we'll be arriving soon"  
"Thank you Reid"

Hotch sat back in the limo, looking up he smiled to his wife. "I want you standing up on the stage with me when we go up"

Emily turned from looking out the window. "Of course sweetheart"

Hotch turned to the man sitting next to him, his friend and body guard. "David, I'll be on stage with Emily for about thirty minutes then we need to get out of there fast if we are going to make it to Jack's soccer game."

"Yes sir"

"David" Hotch looked to his old friend.

"When we are home, or aren't going anywhere then I will call you Aaron. When we go out in front of people, important people and news crew it's always going to be Sir or Mr. President"

Emily laughed watching the two bicker, she felt the car stop by the gate in the back but the two in front of her where still going at it. "Children, if you two can stop, we just got to Lincoln Memorial"

David got out first, wait until the other three SUV's stopped behind them. Derek, Gideon and David walked to the other side of the car, opening the door they got Emily out first then Hotch.

Emily was pulled to Hotch's side with Derek to her left, David and Gideon in front Cruz on Aaron's right and Blake and Reid behind them.

They walked around the building seeing dozens of people happy to see them, screaming their names.

Emily let Hotch walk on stage first before going to his side; he was waving to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming to this event"

Hotch was on stage for thirty minutes, he was ending him speech. David looked into the crowd seeing a girl walk up to the stage throwing a bag under it and running off.

David turned making a bee line for Emily and seeing Morgan going for Hotch.

Hotch turned just in time to see David running at them, he grabbed Emily by the arm just in time for Morgan and Rossi to make it to them.

"Move! We have to go now!" David barked orders at them. David grabbing Hotch letting Morgan take Emily quickly making their way off stage.

"Paul what is going on, we can see now that the President and First Lady are getting pushed off stage!"

"I have no idea what's happening Joh-"

Paul was interrupted by the stage blowing up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Paul? Paul? Can you hear me? I'm not getting word from Paul at the moment, if you are just tuning in we just watched the President and First Lady getting rushed off stage but I do believe that before they could get off, the Lincoln Memorial was blown up" John told the camera.

John tried Paul again, still not getting anything he which to Amy seeing that she was bleeding from her head, behind her John could see people helping others or looking for loved ones.

"Amy? Amy can you hear me?"

"Yes John I can hear you"

"Are you Ok?" She nodded. "We have ambulances on the way, can you tell us what's happened"

"I don't know" She looked scared.

"Amy? Amy?"

Amy looked pasted the camera, her eyes widened. They could hear her scream seeing her hands fly to her mouth. "Tim?! Oh my god!"

"AMY! Is Tim alright, what's going on!"

"Oh god, John he's dead, his head is oh god!" she stared crying seeing her camera man, her friend lying on the floor covered in blood, no head nothing.

"Am-"He was cut off by the camera turning off.

~~~~~  
Hotch woke up to the sound of ringing, his head hurt and he was lying on his stomach. Sitting up his hands ran over glass and he could feel that his leg was sprained. He looked around seeing bodies everywhere, he could see Reid on the ground with Blake on top of him putting purser on his leg, it had a wooden block going right through it.

To his right Cruz was on the stage, well what was left of it, motionless and he could see blood running down his arms dropping to the large pool below. He felt a hand on his arm, turning to see Derek with a gash on his head and another on his left arm. Derek helped Hotch up letting him lean on him for support.

"Mr. President are you hurt anywhere?"

"Yes my head and leg"

Morgan nodded. "We have to get you to the hospital now"

Hotch didn't move not even when Derek pulled him, he looked around them but he couldn't see her. He felt his heart pounding, looking and looking but not seeing his wife.

"Where's Emily? Derek! Where is my wife?"

"Sir, I don't know David went off to look for her and I came running over here when I saw you"

"We have to go find her"

"We don't have time we need to get you out of here!"

"I'm not leaving until I find my wife! Now help me or I'll do it my-self!"

Hotch stared Derek down; he didn't care if the place blew up again all he wanted was his wife.

Before Derek could answer they heard David. "I got someone! I need help getting them out!"

Looking to their left they saw David and Gideon plus a few tourists trying to lift a piece of wood off of someone.

Hotch moved towards the group of men, his leg hurt but he wasn't going to let the person just lie there. Even if it wasn't his wife it could be there Liaison Jj, Emily's best friend.

Hotch grabbed the wood with Derek next to him, looking to everyone he said. "On three we lift. One…Two…Three….Lift!"

Once the board was off they quickly started moving flags, boards, gravel and other objects trying to get the person out. A tourist lifted up a pole uncovering JJ. "I got someone, I need help getting her out"

Two more men plus David helped the man drag JJ out from under the wood. By doing so they saw a hand lying motion less from where they pulled JJ, David ran over moving more glass and gravel off, he was able to uncover and pulled Emily out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch walked over and dropped to his knees, he looked at his wife; she had a few cuts on her face, and what looked to be a broken arm. Hotch put his hand under her head, it was covered in a sticky substance in seconds. "Oh god, her head is bleeding. Derek! She needs a hospital now go find some paramedics"

Morgan came back with two paramedics and two stretchers. Putting both Emily and JJ on a stretcher each, they made their way through the crowd.

"Johnson, Kent, Wilder!"

"Yes, Mr. President"

"Go find Blake, she might need help with Reid he had a pole through his leg"

"Yes, Sir!"

"One more thing, I saw Cruz on what's left of the stage see if he is alive, and then I want you three plus Blake, if she isn't hurt, and Harris to go and get my kids!"

The three secret serves men nodded running off to do have they were told.

David helped Hotch into the ambulance getting in him-self. Turning towards Morgan and Gideon he barked orders. "Go get the cars, get more police with you and make sure the kids get to the hospital unharmed, then meet us there your-selves"

"Sure thing Rossi"

~~~~~  
Jack was laughing with his friends on the soccer field, looking around he couldn't see his dad or step-mother and his game was starting now. "Jack I need you as goalie Ok buddy?"

Jack nodded running off to the goal. It was a good ten minutes into the game, Jack's team had scored a goal already but his parents where still nowhere to be found. He looked over to his aunt Jessica and his Mother Hayley; seeing them holding his sisters, he loved them but he really wanted his dad there.

He was playing at a small park; there were a few trees but it was mostly just a piece of grass, and nothing else.

Just then they heard the sound of tires screeching to a stop, doors slamming closed and running feet.

Morgan was running for Jack with two S.W.A.T agents alongside him. Running onto the field Derek took his jacket off, he grabbed Jack by the arm. "Jack we have to go now buddy!"

"What's wrong"

"I'll tell soon but we have to go now"

Jack nodded letting Morgan put his jacket over his head and pick him up.

"I got him!" Morgan yelled to Kent.

Gideon took Hayley letting Kent grab Jessica. Wilder got October and Lindsay, both girls were three, he had two S.W.A.T agents with him protecting the Presidents kids.

"Jason what happen!" Hayley asked standing from her seat.

"I will explain everything in a minute but for now we need to get out of here!" He said, turning toward the cars he had Hayley on his right, but before he could even take a step he was hit by a flying bullet.


	4. Chapter 4

The park was filled by gun shots. They took out two agents, a parent and killing all of the tires and window on their SUV's before they stopped.

"EVERYONE STAY DOWN!" Kent yelled, he waited trying to listen but everything was quite. He grabbed his walkie-talkies. "This is Agent Kent I need four cars on West K Street. I have three officers and a civilian down; I also have the President's kids with me! I repeat I have the eagles' kids with me!"

"Copy Agent Kent I have police and ambulances on the way, I also have two choppers coming your way to grab the President's kids"

Kent got up running to Gideon. "Where are you hit?"

"My upper thigh"

Putting pressure on the hole he could feel the blood going through him hands and soaking his shirt.

Morgan handed a crying Jack over to Hayley, before taking off for the cars. When he got there he took out the gas cans, running back he could see the choppers. Pulling the tops on the cans red gas started coming out, holding them up he waved them around call the choppers their way.

Once the cans where empty and the helicopters where landed, Morgan yelled over the helicopters.  
"Kent, Wilder! Get the kids in the choppers plus Hayley and Jessica, meet us at Jefferson Hill. Go now!"

Kent and Wilder did as told rushing both girls plus S.W.A.T agents who helped the kids into the choppers. They were in the air in less than a minute.

Derek helped the paramedics with a father into an ambulance, and then helped Gideon into one.

"Sir, you're bleeding we need you to come with us"

Morgan looked down to his shirt; he in fact was bleeding from a gunshot wound.  
"I'm riding with him" Morgan said getting into the back of Jason's car.

Before the doors closed Derek called some agents over.

"I want everyone on this case, we need to find out who is targeting the President and why. I want this park on lock down no one comes in no one goes out, keep all of the kids and parents here. As far as we know this is an act against us and I want everyone on this. Get forensics down here, and when you're down meet us at the hospital"

"You got it Sir, Come on team let's get to work"

~~~~~  
Hotch was passing the waiting room, it had been an hour since they got to the hospital. Once they did doctors rushed both Emily and JJ into surgery having found Emily with internal bleeding and JJ had one of her lungs puckered from where several of her ribs where broken.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks" Hotch took the black liquid from Rossi.

"Anything yet?" David asks after sitting down in one of the plastic chairs.

"Nothing David. Why haven't they come out yet?"

"Mr. President you need to calm down"

"Stop calling me that! My wife is in surgery because someone blew us up, and you are still calling me by my title?!"

"Aaron, I know you're scared but you need to take a seat. This pacing isn't good for your leg"

Hotch sat down taking a sip of coffee. "Ugh, what is this?"

David laughed. "Crappy coffee"

Both men laughed feel the tension ease up some they sat in quite for a few minutes but it was quickly interrupted. By someone yelling. Morgan, they recognized the voice to be Morgan's but why was he yell?

"Help! Help I need a doctor he's coding!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I need a doctor, he's coding!" Morgan shouted through the halls of Jefferson Hill.

"Come on Jason stay with me!" Hotch and David ran to the stretcher. "Derek what happened?"

Morgan was push back by a male nurse. "Sir, please you need to wait in the waiting room. We will come talk to you after."

In the waiting room David sat Morgan down. "Derek what happened?"

Taking a deep breath Morgan went on to explaining what happened at the park.

"Are you Ok?" Hotch asked looking down to the gun shot wound Derek had.

"Yeah, it was just a graze"

Nodding Hotch looking into the younger mans eyes, "Where are my kids Derek?"

"On their way. They should be here any minute."

"Daddy!" Jack ran in ten minutes later, he was scared and he was still crying.

Hotch pick Jack up hugging the small blond boy to his body, sitting down in one the chairs the President held his first born tightly.

Kent and Wilder handed October and Lindsay to Hotch after a while.

Hayley sat next to her ex-husband watching him, seeing if he was alright.

~~~~~  
Five and an half hours.

That's how long they had been at the hospital. No word on JJ, no word on Emily, no word on Jason.

Nothing.

Hotch was getting annoyed, all he wanted was just one word on his wife or his friends something, anything.

Lots of people came to support Aaron in his time of need.

Senators, Ambassadors, Navy friends, S.W.A.T friends, all of the secret service personnel, and both their parents.

The tension Hotch was giving off was unbearable; everyone could see his patience thinning.

"Son? Come take a walk with me" Anna Hotchner said walking out of the room, know her son would follow.

Aaron slowly walked to the park across the street seeing his mother on a bench looking out at an open lake.

Sitting down Anna put her arm around her eldest son. "Talk to me baby"

"I can't loss her. She's my life mom, my reason to get up, to be the best that I can be. She's the woman of my dreams, the mother of my kids. I just want to hold her" He finished turning in her arm and finally letting his tear fall.

"Oh my sweet baby boy, everything is going to be Ok" The sat in silence for a few minutes.

Just then David came running out of the hospital. "Aaron!"

Hotch quickly wiped his tears, sitting up he looked at his friend. "What's wrong?"

"The doctors for both Emily and JJ are here"

~~~~~  
_**Hey guys it's Skye, I'll be in Hawaii for a week and a half so this is my last chapter post until Thursday night when I get internet. I know a lot of you want me to post on some of my story, and I will be posting soon I don't think I can do it till Thursday night. Please just try and wait, thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The three ran back to the hospital. Coming to stand with the rest of their family, two doctors walked up to them.

"Mr. President if you could come with me I would like to talk to you alone."

"Can Emily's parents come along?"  
"Of course Sir"

Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss and her husband F.B.I Director Frank Prentiss walk with their son-in-law and their daughter's doctor to his office.

Once inside the doctor took a seat at his desk. "I saw some kids with you and didn't want to explain this in front of them"

"Thank you"

"Emily is out of surgery, she's doing great but I we need her to stay here until she is fully healed. She had a few cracked ribs; she was bleeding into her lung so we had to sow that back together. The good news is, is that she is fine and the baby is perfectly healthy despite everything that's happen today"

Elizabeth looked at Aaron. "The baby?" she asked.

"I didn't know she was pregnant" Aaron said more too him-self than anyone else.

The doctor looked at him "Really? Because from this ultra-sound we take it looks like Emily is six months along"

Frank got up from he's seat, pacing he asked. "Aaron how could you not have known that she was pregnant?"

"Because she never gained any weight with the girls until she was seven months along. She is always at the GYM, always stays under 110 lbs."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the two boys. Turning to Doctor Davis. "Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, it looks to be a boy"

That stopped both men. "A boy?" they said at the same time. "Yes, a boy"

Aaron smiled his first boy with Emily. Of course she already thought of Jack as her own but now he can have a baby brother.


End file.
